Home evolved Nodes B (eNodeBs) and relay stations are introduced into a next generation broadband mobile communication system called International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT-Advanced), and an enhanced Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology, a Coordinated Multiple Points (COMP) technology and a carrier aggregation technology are adopted. Accordingly, a quantity of parameters and data are to be processed, which makes network configuration and optimization complex, increases the difficulty of detecting and compensating a disconnected cell and increases manual operation and maintenance costs. In this case, as an advanced radio communication technology, a SON technology is noticed by both academia and industry.
The SON of the IMT-Advanced system has self-configuration, self-optimization and self-healing functions. Herein, the self-healing function is illustrated as follows. The SON can automatically, rapidly and accurately detect and locate a failure influencing network performance, and can automatically return to a normal operation state, thereby ensuring a continuous and high-quality communication process of User Equipment (UE). In order to implement the self-healing function, a cellular mobile communication network should have a function of detecting cell disconnection and locating a disconnected cell and a function of performing performance compensation for the disconnected cell. The function of detecting the cell disconnection and locating the disconnected cell is a basis and precondition of implementing the self-healing function.
At present, some failures resulting in cell disconnection are found by an Operation Administration and Maintenance (OAM) device through an alarm or performance monitor. Accordingly, it usually takes a long time (for example, several hours or several days) to find some cell disconnection, or some cell disconnection cannot be found unless performance analysis or user feedback is performed for a long time. Further, a large amount of manual analysis is necessary for failure detection and recognition, and the OAM device constantly accesses an eNodeB, which results in the high costs and low efficiency of cell disconnection detection. Accordingly, the cell disconnection detection provided in the SON technology is noticed by the industry because the cell disconnection detection provided in the SON technology can improve OAM efficiency and reduce manual interference and OAM costs.
In the cell disconnection detection solution provided in the SON technology, measurement information is collected from UEs, eNodeBs and OAM devices, and data information for accurately determining whether a cell is disconnected is obtained. However, because data information that can be detected and obtained is incomplete and the performance of a radio network changes in real time, it is necessary to provide a high-efficient method for detecting cell disconnection and locating a disconnected cell, thereby accurately detecting the cell disconnection and locating the disconnected cell by use of limited data information.